


Feeling Better

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Debate Camp, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep toDebate Camp





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I glance at my watch as I wander out of the "Team Toby" meeting in my cabin, it's almost 2. Nothing like another 20-hour day. 

"Hey, Josh, walk me back to my cabin," I hear CJ yell behind me. 

I stop my wandering and wait for her. I'm in the middle of leaning over and stretching a little when she jogs past me, smacking me on the ass. 

"Oww" I mumble as I straighten up. 

"Get over it. So have you talked to Donna tonight?" she asks as she stops at the top of the small hill and waits for me to catch up to her. 

"I tried earlier but she had no voice. It was pretty comical actually." 

"Josh, the poor girl's got the flu, complete with a fever of 102 and no voice. And you find this funny?" 

"Yes...no...I mean no," as sputter as I realize I really do tend to speak without thinking first. "Give me a break, I'm tired and cranky." 

"Cranky, why?" 

"Gee I don't know, maybe because someone made me call my ex-girlfriend and ask for her help?" 

"Ex? Are you sure? When did that part happen?" she asks with just a bit too much excitement in her voice. 

"I'm not too sure but when I called her the second time tonight she was on a date so I'm thinking, yeah, she must be my--ex-girlfriend." 

I hear her mumble something under her breath that sounds like, "it's about time." 

"Care to share with the class, Claudia Jean?" 

She gives me a big grin and shakes her head. 

"So twins, how about that?" I ask as I casually drape my arm around CJ's shoulders as we head down the path to her cabin. 

"Pretty cool," she says, her voice filled with genuine excitement. 

"Did you know Toby and Andi were together?" 

"Not at all." 

"Well, then I don't feel so left out." I mutter, more to myself than anyone. 

"I'm really happy for them," she says. 

We get to her cabin. The lights are off so I guess Carol's asleep already. I don't blame her; it's basically the middle of the night. 

"Well, I think I'll go back to my cabin, call Donna and then go to bed." I say without thinking. I am rewarded with a smack to the back of my head. "Oww, what is with you and the smacking today?" I ask as I rub the back of my head. 

"Joshua, it's the middle of the night. You can't call her place. I'm sure she's sleeping and even if she's not you'll wake up her roommate." 

"No, I won't. She's not at home," I mumble as I try to casually leave. My plan doesn't go too well and CJ grabs me by the collar. 

"Where is she?" 

"My place," I say with my best sheepish grin. 

CJ says nothing; instead she just raises her eyebrows until they disappear into her hairline. 

"She's sick and her roommate's sister is visiting. So I told her she could stay at my place, have some peace and quiet." 

CJ just stares at me for a minute. 

"What?" I ask with a big dimpled grin. 

"You...you can be so sweet sometimes." 

"Yeah, don't let it get around," I mumble, glad for the dark of the night. The last thing I need right now is for CJ to see the fact that I am blushing. 

CJ grins and it's my turn to stare. "What?" 

"You...I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." I whisper. 

"I'm starting to feel better. I really am." she says as she smiles a little and we sit down on the steps of her cabin. We're silent for a few minutes. We watch the stars and listen to the sounds of nature. Sounds we don't hear too often in the Beltway. Soon CJ's yawning so I stand to leave. After I pull her to her feet she hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I return the kiss and whisper, "sweet dreams" before I head down the path back to the cabin I'm sharing with Sam. His shoes and coat are by the door and his room is dark so I guess he must be asleep. Which is a shame because for some reason I am more wide-awake now than I have been in about 4 hours. I change, brush my teeth and get a glass of water so I can take some Tylenol PM. 

Pacing around is doing nothing for me and these old floorboards creak something fierce. So I curl up in bed with my laptop and check my email. I start AOL and check the screen name only Donna and my mom use. 

A message from Donna. OK, I'm happy now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TO:abner@aol.com  
FROM:impervious@aol.com  
SUBJECT: I'm sooooooo bored!!! 

OK, the subject line says it all. It's almost 10:00 and Margaret just left a little while ago. She brought some food and we ate and hung out for a while. Well, she ate and I picked at my food. I can't taste anything so I don't get the point of eating. But she did make me drink a huge glass of juice and take more Advil. My fever actually dipped below 101 sometime this afternoon. But I'm sure it's back up. But I am too warm and cozy under the quilt your mom made to get up and find the thermometer. 

So how are things at Debate Camp? I really wish I were there. How's prep going. Any new gossip? How's Joey? Did Sam get a chance to do his President Bartlet imitation yet? He's been working on it for a while now. 

I'm going to pop in a movie. Call me if you get in before midnight. I have some voice now. I should be able to talk for a little while. 

Donna 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm just about to hit reply when the buddy list thing goes off. 

Donna. 

What is she doing up at 2:30 in the morning? I'll just have to find out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

abner:What are you doing up? 

impervious:And I could ask you the same thing. I fell asleep on the couch earlier and I just woke up to use the bathroom. And I decided to see if you sent anything. 

abner:I was just about to. How are you feeling? 

impervious: At the moment, like crap. My head is pounding and my throat hurts. 

abner: There's popsicles in the back of the freezer, behind the frozen vegetables you bought. Which I haven't eaten. 

impervious: Yeah, I noticed you didn't eat any. Hold on a second, let me get one. 

abner:OK, I'll just ramble a bit. Prep's going well. Sam did his imitation and got called on it. He's doing a very good job of staying up in the President's face when we practice. I got yet another nickname. Dexter. I'll explain that one later. Toby and Andi are having twins. Kenny says hi. Dinner was nice. Got beat by Toby in basketball. 

impervious: I'm back. 

impervious:WHAT? TWINS? 

abner:Twins. And apparently they're both his. 

impervious:Well, I would hope so. When did this happen? 

abner:Not sure, I wasn't exactly there at the time. 

impervious:HAHA. So are they getting married again? 

abner:Toby wants to but I think Andi needs a little convincing. Which leads me to "Team Toby" 

impervious:Team Toby? 

anber:It was Charlie's idea. We're supposed to get together and try to reunite Toby and Andi, me, Charlie, CJ, Sam. 

impervious:Yeah that'll work cause all of you are so good at relationships. 

abner:And I see the fever hasn't affected your ability to sass. 

impervious:Not at all. Can I join the team? 

abner:I would think CJ would like the company. She seems to be doing really well. She's happier than I've seen her since...well, in a long time. 

impervious:Good. So do you have answers to all the questions? 

abner:Almost. We had some problems with the Family Values question before. And unfortunately I had to call Amy for help. 

impervious:Ah 

abner:Ah, what's that supposed to mean. 

impervious:So what's with the two of you lately? Are you still together? 

abner:Well, we didn't have a big break up or anything but when I called her the second time tonight she was on a date. 

impervious:And that, my dear Joshua, would be a big sign right there. 

abner:Haha, you don't have to hit me over the head, you know. 

abner:Donna...you still there, it's been about 5 minutes. 

impervious:Sorry, I was laughing so had I had to get up and find the tissues. You most certainly do need to be hit over the head. So did groveling to your ex get you the answer you needed. 

abner:Yes. 

impervious:Are you ok? 

abner:Seriously? 

impervious:Yeah. 

abner:I am. In my heart I knew it was over. And now it's pretty clear that we both know it's over. So I'm feeling better. 

impervious:Good and by the way, you never did answer me, what are you doing up at 3 in the morning? 

abner:I just got back from walking CJ home from the "Team Toby" meeting. I changed, got into bed and opened up my laptop. 

impervious:You're in bed? 

abner:Yes and before you ask, plaid flannel pajamas. Where are you? 

impervious:Cute. Well, since you have your laptop with you and I don't have one, that would leave me at your desk in the guest room. And before you ask, sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt I might have stolen out of your bottom drawer. 

abner:Sure, I let you stay at my place and you rummage through my drawers. 

impervious:Don't worry, I didn't touch your collection of cartoon character boxers. 

abner:I should hope not. I should get off, plug in the heating pad and get some sleep. By the way, if you need it, there's another heating pad in the linen closet. 

impervious:I already found it when I was hunting for your secret stash of "cranky baby" bubble bath. 

abner:Gee Donna, is nothing sacred anymore. First my clothes, then my bubble bath, what's next? 

impervious:Uh, the rest of the Ben and Jerry's in the freezer and the stash of Oreos. And why do you need the heating pad. You didn't manage to hurt yourself playing basketball did you? 

abner:Now I'm going to have to go to the foodstore when I get back. No, I didn't hurt myself playing basketball. Just a little stiff and sore after a long day. And it's basically it's just a habit to sleep with the heating pad. 

impervious:Ok, You left me wide open to make a comment or two about Amy. None of which are very nice. But I will refrain. 

abner:Thank you. 

impervious:But discovering you use bubble bath made for cranky babies and basically sleep with a security blanket is enough of your secrets for one day. 

abner:Glad I could provide you with some entertainment. 

impervious:I've been sick for 3 days, it doesn't take much to entertain me. 

abner:Apparently not. So, get off the computer, plug in the heating pad and curl up in bed. Did the popsicle make you feel better? 

impervious:I'm wide awake. And yes, my throat feels better. 

abner:Watch TV. 

impervious:Uh, Josh, I'm looking around and there's no TV in your guest room. 

abner:Use my room. I put fresh flannel sheets on this morning before I left. 

impervious:Thanks. 

abner:No problem. Good night, Donnatella. 

impervious:Good night, Joshua. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The buddy door closes and I shut down the computer. I curl up with the heating pad and take a few minutes to picture Donna doing the same thing in my bed. That's a pretty nice picture to have in my mind as I fall asleep. 

THE END 


End file.
